Something
by HowAboutThat
Summary: NEW TITLE: Insatiable (will be changed to this soon) Why is Bustopher always hanging around? He's no good for anything but annoying Skimble? But perhaps Bustopher always has an insatiable hunger for something other than food or Jenny. Perhaps there's more to the fancy feline then meets the glass-green eye. ONE-SHOT!


HAT: Basically, the Random Pairing generator made it... I decided to take the challenge. KICK IT!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot... wish this story luck...**_

* * *

Skimbleshanks walks through the junkyard, returning from a three day voyage on the Night Mail and he's so tired and ready to sleep it can be seen as ridiculous. The kittens, as usual, surround him and beg to be told of his latest voyage, but he's too tired and sends the kits on their way, trying not to look as tired as he felt and he sees his sister, Jennyanydots swooning over a certain fat black and white tux with a spoon. He rolls his eyes and gives a light groan before he enters his den.

He doesn't know what his sister sees in the pompous fat cat that can't even stand strong and try to defend the tribe. Yes, he's rich and can fill any cat's belly (not like he does), but there can't be many likable qualities that would let a matehood last. It would take a really resilient queen to deal with him and put up with him. Skimble shakes his head and gets in his bed, not bothering to take off his waist coat and tries to go to sleep, but stupid Bustopher Jones prances in like he owns the den, which really irks the railway cat.

_Dear Everlasting don't tell me-_

"Skimble! I brought over a guest."

_She let him in... damn it, Jen!_ Skimble finishes the thought before he pushes himself up and then walks out his his bedroom quite disheveled and he puts his right arm out and uses it to lean against the door frame while his glass-green eyes glare at the pair that apparently don't know the meaning of 'privacy' or 'a good night's sleep' at all. Skimble has to wake back up in five hours and he needs every second of sleep he can get before he has to go back on the train for another night of work on the train (luckily for only one night this time).

"Ah, Skimble, what a... lovely home for someone of your status," Bustopher says.

"Why, may I ask, are you two in my den when I've got work in five hours?" Skimble demands, ignoring the comment.

Jenny blushes. "Well, Bustopher was curious about how you lived and I brought him in. I forgot you had work so early... Would you please follow me, Bustopher?"

The tux was focused on Skimble and then his gaze snaps back to the younger sibling. "I'll be right out, I would like to speak with Skimble alone for a minute."

"O-okay..." Jenny says hesitantly before walking out of the den and closing the door.

Skimbleshanks' long brown tail twitches in impatience as he and Bustopher Jones watch one another before he sighs. "What do you want, Bustopher? I wasn't kidding about needing sleep."

Blush covers the pale face and dark eyes lower to the ground. "Oh, quite right, I beg your pardon..."

"Quit stalling and spit it out!" roars the exhausted tom.

Bustopher breaths slightly before playing with the spoon. "Alright. I've come to give you a reason..."

Skimble's whiskers twitch and his glass-green eyes flash. "About?"

"A reason why I'm always in the junkyard flirting with your sister."

"If you want permission for her to mate with you, you've got a lot to do before you can even _think _about it!" growls the cat of the railway train.

The Brummel of cats shakes his head. "No... the reason I'm always around Jenny is because... I want... I want to be closer to you."

Skimble's eyes narrow. "You really expect me to believe that? You can't look me in the eye either," he notes.

Bustopher takes off the monocle and looks up at the taller cat. "Whether you believe it or not it's the truth."

The marmalade tom shakes his head. "Sure, not come on, I'll let you out."

As soon as Skimble was close, arm out to gently, but quite firmly push the large cat out, but suddenly warm lips cover his own and he freezes, eyes wide open and leaning back and then Bustopher pulls back, biting his lip. "I'm... I-I'm so sorry... I just couldn't control myself."

Skimble's mind races and he knows there has to be some sort of sibling code not to associate with your sister's crush unless it's to threaten them or make the sister happy. He looks at Bustopher and sees how embarrassed yet satisfied he is. He has to admit it's pretty cute, but he's too conflicted to even think about kissing back.

He sighs, ruffling Bustopher's head fur and surprising the tux. "Go home Bustopher. Goodnight."

"G-goodnight," the fat cat says before Skimble gently pushes him out, paw in the small of his back.

"And... I'll think about it," Skimble says, making Bustopher smile hopefully before the door closes.

* * *

HAT: ... Well... That happened... I... just... there's no comments I can make after writing this... I... ugh... *sigh* Take it away Plato.

Plato: Review.


End file.
